Fighting The Fire
by Brittany1022
Summary: Dalton-verse fic, takes place during the fire in the Art Hall and how I think things could possibly go. I'm really bad at summaries..
1. Dwight & Tweedles

Everything was proving to be too much. Between the heat from the flames in every direction, the smoke filled building, and everything starting to cave in, they all needed to get out of that building. And now.

Dwight -lying on the ground under a piece of the first floor ceiling that had fallen a few moments ago- was barely conscious. He tried opening his eyes, but the smoke made it rather difficult. He managed a peek and saw Charlie stumbling around, trying to find them all a way out. It was no use though, the flames were blocking every window and door on the entirety of the first floor.

Dwight tried pushing the ceiling chunk off of him, having no luck. It was too heavy and he was too weak. He tried to speak to ask someone, anyone, for help and a strangled sounding cough came out instead. Dwight knew that he couldn't give up that easily, yet something was telling him that it was okay to. He tried to fight off the hazy fog starting to cloud his mind, but he lost the battle and ended up falling back into unconsciousness.

—

"E-Ethan!" Evan choked out. "Ethan, where are you?" He managed in-between coughs.

No response.

"Ethan!" He yelled louder. This time he heard a faint noise in response, but wasn't sure where it had come from. "Ethan!" Even louder this time, which resulted in him losing his balance and falling to a heap on the ash covered floor.

"Ev… Evan…" A quiet voice finally responded, and Ethan instantly recognized it as that of his brother's.

Sitting up to look around frantically Evan called out again, "Ethan-" he paused in a fit of coughs. "Wh- where are you?"

"Evan… Evan just GO! Get out of here." And the twin passed out on the floor in an unknown location of the building.

"No, Ethan no! I'm not leaving you!" Evan kept calling out, not knowing that his brother was no longer conscious.

"Ethan?" Panic began to rise inside of the twin. He tried standing up but failed, falling once more to the ground, this time losing consciousness.


	2. Charlie & Justin

"Charlie, c-come on, please." Justin was practically begging his best friend now. "We've already looked everywhere, Chaz. There's no use, we're trapped." He ended his plea in a nasty coughing fit.

Charlie -now hunched over and leaning on one of the walls for support- looked up at his friend's squinted, tear filled eyes. "We're not giving up this easily, I know you know that. Just snap out of it, you're in shock." He grabbed the other boy's hand and squeezed as tightly as he could manage. "We have to be in charge here, we're our house prefects. We can do this, Justin."

Justin took his free hand and wiped away the tears caused by the smoke, and then helped the other boy stand up. "You're right. We… We can do this, we've got to." He paused, looking around trying to think. The two of them were on the first floor, but the main door they came through was completely blocked by eight feet tall flames. Every window seemed to be conveniently blocked as well. "Charlie, there's-"

"Just hold on," He cut the other boy off before he could start panicking again. The obvious escapes were definitely not an option, so there had to be something upstairs. Charlie pulled Justin carefully along to the staircase. "There's no other way, we have to look for a fire escape or something up there." He turned back to look at his friend, who was staring at something lying on the floor. "Justin, what-"

"I-is that…?" He had a look of sheer horror on his face. "We have to help the others first, Chaz, we can't just leave them here dying!" He pulled out of Charlie's hand and ran over to the object on the floor, only to find it was Dwight trapped under a piece of the ceiling. "Charlie… Charlie help me lift this off of him. It's Dwight!"

"Shit…" Charlie muttered and rushed over to help. They successfully managed to lift the piece off, only to find the boy unconscious. "Is he still breathing?"

Justin leaned down to check for a pulse, finding one and nodded. "Just barely. I know CPR, I can stay and help any people here while you go and find us all an escape."

Charlie gave his best friend a concerned look, before nodding and quickly making his way up the falling-apart staircase to the second floor.


	3. Charlie & Wes & Micah

Charlie rushed up the stairs to the second floor, squinting through the mass of smoke to see if anybody else was on the floor. He started taking cautious steps forward when suddenly an arm grabbed and pulled him back. "What the-" Just then a chunk of the ceiling collapsed down in the spot he had been standing two seconds ago. He whirled around to see whose arm had grabbed him and noticed a semi familiar boy with glasses standing there. "Thanks. Micah, right?"

The boy nodded. "Come on, Wes is over on the other side of the room looking for a way out."

Charlie followed Micah through the smokey mess, avoiding stepping on anything lying on the ground. The two of them finally found where Wes was, frantically looking for any possible way out.

"There's nothing!" Wes yelled as the other two approached him. "There is no way out of this damn nightmare! I swear if I see Adam again, I'll-"

"Wes!" Charlie grabbed onto his shoulders and lightly shook the panicking boy. "Calm down. Making threats isn't what we need. You just need to mainly focus on breathing, and we all need to focus on getting the hell out of here. Got it?"

Wes did as Charlie suggested and managed a few deep breaths, only coughing a little bit. "Right… Sorry." He turned his attention to Micah. "Was there anything on the other side of the room?"

Micah shook his head. "Nothing that I could see. Then I ran into Charlie and led him back here." He paused, taking a look around himself. "There has to be a fire escape somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, third floor I'm guessing. We need to make our way up there." Charlie knowingly said. "Justin's still on the first floor. We found Dwight unconscious, so he stayed to help anybody else down there." He paused for a minute to think. "Have either of you seen the twins around?"

Wes and Micah both glanced at each other, then shook their heads. "We haven't seen anybody else pass through the stairs here, so they have to still be downstairs." Wes worriedly said.

Charlie nodded. "Well we need to make sure there's a definite way out, then I'll come back for anybody left downstairs. Let's go." The three of them headed for the third floor stairs, Charlie leading the way.

Unfortunately, they didn't make it very far before the storage closet about ten feet from where they had been previously standing exploded. They were all knocked soundly to the ground. A piece of the door to the closet landed on Wes and he cried out in pain before everything went black.

Charlie looked blearily around from where he lied, seeing Wes trapped but Micah was nowhere to be seen. He tried to blink the heavy fog away, willing himself to stay alert. It was no use, and Charlie lost consciousness a few seconds later.


	4. Justin & Dwight & Tweedles

"What the bloody hell was that?" Justin said, glancing up at the ceiling above him. Something had just exploded, and he hoped Charlie was alright. He shook his head, turning back to the task at hand. "Damn it, Houston, wake up." Justin mumbled to himself. He checked the boy's pulse once again. It felt a little bit stronger after he did CPR for a couple minutes. He grabbed Dwight by the shoulders, gently shaking him in case he had any injuries. "Dwight… Dwight you need to wake up." He spoke louder this time. Justin groaned, starting to get worried. He lightly tapped his face a few times. Still nothing. "This is not happening… Come on, Dwight!" He practically yelled, smacking the boy lightly on his face.

Finally, the boy on the ground stirred and started coughing like crazy. He sat up a little, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Suddenly, he remembered that someone else was there and he looked up and squinted. "Justin?" He whispered, not sure if he could speak any louder if he tried.

Justin sighed a huge breath of relief and nodded. "Thank god you're okay. Are you hurt?"

Dwight looked down, inspecting himself and moving his arms and legs in success. "Just my ribs hurt, but other than that I think I'm okay." He sat up and put a hand on the back of his head. "Ow, shit!" He paused, pulling his hand back and looking at it. Yep, it was now red. "I'm bleeding…"

Worried, Justin shifted to look at the other boy's wound. It was hard to see due to the setting they were in, but he could make out a spot darker than the rest with hair matted in blood. "I don't think it's too bad… Here," He paused, ripping off a piece from his shirt and tying it around Dwight's head. "This should help stop the bleeding. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot." He tried to be comforting, but that's pretty hard to do when you're talking about somebody heavily bleeding. "Can you walk? I need to see if anybody else is down here."

Dwight slowly stood up, feeling a little bit dizzy due to the blood loss in his head, but nodded. "Yeah, let's go." They headed off in the opposite direction, not getting too far before Dwight spied somebody on the floor. "Hey, over here!"

"What? There's somebody over here too. Can you handle it until I get there? Just see if they're breathing basically." Justin called from about twenty feet away.

Dwight turned back to the boy on the ground and bent down. "Evan?" He gaped at the crumpled body on the floor, hurrying to check his pulse. Thankfully, there was one. Not as strong as usual, but there was one. "Justin, it's Evan." He called out. "Is the person over there-"

"Ethan. Yep." Justin had also checked the twin's pulse, finding a weak one. "Can you try waking him up? Do whatever you need to. I have to give Ethan CPR to get him breathing more."

Dwight turned back to Evan, carefully turning him on his back. "Evan… Evan wake up." He shook his shoulders. Nothing happened. Dwight started to panic. "Evan. Please, you need to wake up." He basically yelled, giving Evan's shoulders one rough shake. Finally the boy opened his eyes and Dwight let out a shaky breath. "Thank Castiel you're alive."


	5. Wes & Charlie & Micah

Charlie finally blinked his eyes open. "What-?" He tried thinking back to what had happened, and a few seconds later it clicked. There had been an explosion. His eyes widened and he sat up and looked around for the other boys. Charlie clutched the back of his neck as it started throbbing once he turned it, but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He remembered Wes's location and scurried over to help the boy trapped under the piece of the closet door. "Wes? Wes, man, can you hear me?" He groggily spoke, trying to lift the door off of his friend. There was no movement though. "Wes!" Charlie yelled this time, finally managing to get Wes freed and moving closer to him. "Wes come on, wake up!" He shook the boy until his eyes finally opened.

"What… What happened?" Wes managed in a barely audible voice, trying to sit up but stopped once he felt burning in his leg. He yelled out, clutching the part of his leg that was screaming in pain. "Shit!"

"What's wrong with your leg?" Charlie scooted closer to take a look. Visibly, it didn't look broken, but when he touched the spot Wes was holding and his friend cried out again, he knew it was broken.

Wes hissed at Charlie, holding back the string of cuss words he could feel about to spill out. "I don't think I can walk anywhere." He paused, taking another frantic look around. "Hey… Where's Micah?"

Charlie looked around, trying to squint through the thick smoke. "I-I don't know, I saw you first so I came over here. Will you be fine if I go find him?" Wes nodded so Charlie stood up and cautiously started looking around. Finally, he saw someone lying on the floor just starting to sit up. He rushed over to help the boy up. "Micah! Are you okay?"

Micah nodded. "I think I sprained my arm or something. I'm pretty sure it's not broke though. And I don't know what happened to my glasses… Other than that I'm alright." He ended his sentence in a fit of coughs, clutching at his stomach.

Charlie helped support him so he didn't fall over. "Wes is over there," he pointed to another part of the room. "His leg is definitely broken, so I told him to stay there while I found you. We should go check on him though." Micah nodded, so Charlie led them back over to where Wes was.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Wes said to Micah once they were all reunited. "What the hell exploded anyway?"

"Something in that closet…" Charlie paused for a minute, thinking. "Wait… Wasn't there an explosion on the first floor too?" They all three looked at each other. "So if there were explosions on the first two floors, meaning there's closets with whatever caused the explosion, then that means…" He trailed off, glancing at the third floor.

As if right on cue an explosion went off, making the entire building shake and causing more pieces of the ceiling to fall down.

"Shit!" Charlie groaned, wishing for once that this explosion had been caused by Drew and Satoru, not because they were stuck in a burning building with no way out. "I have to go help the people up there. I need to help you walk or carry you up there." He spoke directly to Wes. Wes nodded, and Charlie helped him up slowly, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. The three of them headed for the third floor stairs, Charlie and Micah on either side of Wes, helping him along.


	6. Blaine & Kurt & Reed & Logan & Julian

The explosion had just gone off on the third floor. Blaine tried sitting up, groaning as he did. "Kurt…?" He looked around frantically for the boy he loved. He noticed Logan and Julian starting to stand up from where the blow had left them, but he didn't see Kurt or Reed anywhere. "Guys, have you seen Kurt and Reed?"

Logan grabbed the back of his head, wincing slightly as he stretched his legs. "No, I-"

"Wait, are they under there?" Julian interrupted him, carefully heading over to a large chunk of the ceiling that had fallen, but not lying completely on the ground. Logan and Blaine followed him over.

"Kurt!" Blaine noticed an arm sticking out from underneath and he bent down to get a better look, seeing the two boys in question lying most likely unconscious. "It's them, we need to move this thing off of them!" Blaine stood back up, grabbing a section of the ceiling piece while Logan and Julian did the same. They were all sore from their injuries, but managed to remove it from the boys on the ground with little effort. "Kurt, Kurt can you hear me?" No response. "Dammit Kurt, come on!" Blaine bent down and felt slightly better to find that he was at least breathing.

Logan leaned down to check Reed's pulse, finding nothing there. "Blaine, Blaine he's not breathing." He gestured to Reed's still body.

"Watch out, I'll do CPR." Julian shifted to the other side of the curly haired boy, checking his breathing for himself, and began his work.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt… Kurt! Wake up, Kurt. Come on…" Still nothing happened. Blaine started to feel panic rise in his chest and he shook Kurt's arm.

Logan couldn't stand to listen to this any longer and he turned to where Kurt lay, reached a hand out, and smacked him just hard enough to get a response.

Blaine looked at Logan baffled for a moment, before turning back and hearing Kurt coughing.

"You're welcome…" Logan muttered, turning back to Julian, still not having any luck with Reed.

"Dammit, Van Kamp breathe already." Julian muttered.

Kurt sat up, finally able to catch his breath. He looked at Blaine confused for a few seconds before everything came back to him and his eyes went wide. He leaned forward and hugged Blaine, careful of his injury on his shoulder, before turning to look for his best friend. "Where-?" He turned to the left and gasped in horror. "Reed!"

"He's still not breathing." Julian said as he pumped the boys chest.

"He… What?" Kurt rushed over to Reed's side. "No. No, Reed. Breathe… Reed breathe!" He practically shouted at him. "He- he has to breathe… He will… Right, Blaine?" He turned to face his boyfriend, who only gave a worried expression in response. "He has to…"


	7. Dwight & Justin & Tweedles

Evan sat up, disoriented and blinking repeatedly. He suddenly looked around, checking everywhere for his twin. "Ethan?"

"Evan," Dwight put his hand on his shoulder. "Evan are you okay?"

Evan nodded, swatting his hand off. "Where's Ethan?" He asked, starting to panic while still searching his surroundings.

Dwight helped him stand up. "He's over with Ju-"

"Ethan!" Evan yelled, finally spotting his brother lying on the ground, still unconscious, and ran to his side. "I-is he breathing?" He frantically asked Justin.

Justin nodded. "Barely, but I think it's getting steadier."

"Here, I can… Let me do it." Evan muttered, and he took over where Justin left off, pumping his brother's chest.

Justin turned to Dwight. "You still good?"

Dwight nodded, wanting to reach up to feel the make-do bandage on his head but he stopped himself.

The explosion on the third floor made them all look at the staircase.

"Another one?" Justin gaped. After a minute a thought came to him. "Oh shit… Charlie's still up there. We need to get Ethan awake so we can get up there."

Dwight blinked, nodding his head and turning his attention to the boy lying on the ground.

"Ethan… Ethan come on, please wake up. Please!" Evan practically collapsed on the twin's chest, feeling tears coming to his eyes. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto his. Evan looked up, blinking the un-fallen tears away. "E-Ethan?"

"Hey, Ev." Ethan smiled weakly, grabbing his brother's hand tighter.

"Oh thank god." And he pulled his brother towards him, hugging him tightly without cutting off his now steady breathing.

Dwight smiled affectionately, feeling his eyes start to mist over, more than well aware of the panic Evan had been going through. He cleared his throat. "So, uhh, we should get going…" He felt bad for breaking up their moment, but with the burning down building and lack of air and all, they really were on a time sensitive schedule.

The twins looked up at Justin and he nodded. "He's right. I need to check and see if anybody else is down here, then we need to get upstairs and help everybody. You two wait here, Dwight come with me." Dwight followed him around the room.

Evan turned his attention back to his brother -who he was still holding on to. "Ethan I… I was so scared. I thought-"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Ethan rubbed his hand up and down Evan's back. "I won't ever leave your side again."

Evan felt a tear slip out despite his efforts to not cry. After a few more moments he helped his brother stand up.

Justin and Dwight returned then. "Well we didn't see anybody else, so we should go."

The other three nodded and they cautiously made their way to the second floor staircase.


	8. Third Floor

Charlie, Wes, and Micah made it up to the third floor and saw Kurt, Blaine, Julian, and Logan all bent over somebody -Reed?- on the ground. "Guys!" They made it over to the group after a few seconds. "Hey, what's going on?"

Blaine stood up. "It's Reed, he… He's not breathing."

At his words, Micah's eyes went wide. He gently let go of his hold on Wes and knelt on the floor next to the small boy. He put his ear down to Reed's chest, hearing no heartbeat. "How long has it been?" He asked nobody in particular.

"After the explosion Julian found them under a piece of the ceiling that had fallen and… It hasn't been that long, maybe three minutes I would guess." Blaine responded.

Micah nodded, trying to think what to do. He needed to think of some way, any way, to get Reed's heart going again.

Kurt was still sitting next to Reed, trying his hardest to stay strong. Reed would make it through this… He had to, right?

Julian was now standing above Reed, staying out of the way but still watching him. He could feel Logan's eyes on him, and it took everything in him not to glance at the boy he loved. After about a minute of his unwavering stare Julian sighed. "What?" He quietly asked.

Logan kept staring a little longer, just trying to figure out how he's never noticed it before. Never once even been suspicious of his best friends feelings for him. Yeah, he's an actor, but still. How can he play that same role for so long without once slipping?

"What, Logan?" Julian finally turned to face him, staring into those green eyes.

Logan stared back, not once blinking. "Nothing, I'm just… I don't know how I didn't see it before." He practically whispered.

"I do," Julian whispered back. "It's because there was always somebody else who you had your eye on. I was just…" He trailed off, breaking the intense eye contact. Julian had never once in his life felt this vulnerable. And he hated it.

"Jules…" Logan paused, trying to think of what to say. "Why did you never tell me…?" He put his hand on Julian's wrist.

"Why? So you could turn me down and never talk to me again?" Julian shook Logan's hand off.

Logan suppressed rolling his eyes. "Do you really think that's what would have happened? That I'd never talk to you again? I'm not that cruel, Julian. Not to my friends anyway." He muttered.

Julian sighed. "I know but, I was just… Afraid, okay? I didn't know what would happen." He paused, looking back up to Logan. "Now I wish I would have, then none of this would have happened." He whispered.

"This isn't your fault, you can't control the actions of other people. We'll find a way out of this mess." He put his arm around Julian's shoulders.

Micah was still trying to think. Only one thing came to mind, but he knew it could no way realistically work. He had to try though. He placed his closed hand over Reed's still chest. Then, lifting his hand, Micah brought it down with a loud "THUD". Everyone looked wide eyed at him. "Sorry, I- I've seen it in a movie or two. Had to try-"

Micah was cut off when somebody started having an intense coughing fit, gasping for air.

Reed.


End file.
